


Fais Un Voeu

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Français | French, KuriYumi - Freeform, POV Ymir (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pining, Pining Ymir, Stargazing, yumikuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: "Ymir. Fais un voeu."
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Fais Un Voeu

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir!
> 
> Voici un oneshot YumiKuri du point de vue d'Ymir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

“Hé, t’endors pas, tu vas rater le spectacle.”

Ymir rit et secoua légèrement Krista. 

“Je dors pas! Pas du tout!

\- Tu parles. Je t’ai eu la main dans le sac!”

Il était tard et les paupières de la blonde commençaient peu à peu à s’alourdir. Pourtant, c’était elle qui avait insisté sur l’idée de rester réveillée plus tard pour voir la pluie d’étoiles filantes prévue pour cette nuit-là. Ymir savait que ce n’était pas la meilleure des idées, que la fatigue les rattraperait le lendemain à l’entraînement et qu’elles se feraient sûrement passer un sacré savon; mais comment pouvait-elle dire non lorsqu’elle lui montrait ses beaux yeux bleus tout étincelants à l’idée de passer un moment pareil toutes les deux?

Et puis maintenant qu’elles y étaient, elle n’éprouvait aucun regret. Il n’y avait qu’elles deux, assises côte à côte dans l’herbe devant leur dortoir avec comme seule compagnie le vent, l’astre de la nuit et les étoiles qui brillaient au loin. C’était calme et paisible...

“Ymir! Regarde, en voilà une!  Ç a commence!”

Jusqu’à ce que Krista aperçoive la première étoile filante. Elle s’illumina et pointa le ciel, soudainement toute frénétique.

“Il y en a plein partout! C’est incroyable!”

Les deux filles observaient ce phénomène en silence, les yeux grands ouverts et le souffle coupé par la beauté des centaines d’étoiles qui traversaient le firmament à toute vitesse. Il y en avait tellement, beaucoup plus que ce qu’elles s’étaient imaginé. C’était impressionnant, plus impressionnant encore que tout ce qu’elles avaient pu voir jusqu’à présent - si l’on faisait abstraction des titans.  _ Eh ben… Notre monde a beau être pourri, il est tout de même capable de créer ce genre de merveilles... _

La voix claire de Krista brisa le silence.

“Ymir. Fais un voeu.

\- Hein?

\- Ben oui, c’est la tradition! Quand on voit une étoile filante, on a le droit de faire un voeu.”

Ymir haussa un sourcil, un rictus aux lèvres.

“D’accord. Dans ce cas…”

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux, pensive. De toutes ces étoiles, l’une d’entre elles cueillera donc l’un de ses voeux avant de disparaître avec dans l’infinité du ciel. C’était une belle tradition. Mais quel voeu pouvait-elle bien faire? Y avait-il quelque chose qu’elle désirait au point d’en faire le voeu? Sur ce coup, elle devait correctement se creuser les méninges.

“Je souhaite que…

\- Mais non, Ymir, il ne faut pas dire ton voeu, sinon il ne se réalisera pas! Tu dois le dire tout, tout bas ou alors le penser. Personne ne doit l’entendre.

\- D’accord, d’accord.”

Ymir soupira et regarda Krista. Elle semblait avoir le sien: sous la lumière argentée de la lune, on pouvait apercevoir ses pommettes rougir légèrement pendant qu’elle murmurait quelque chose trop bas pour être audible. Ce qu’elle pouvait être belle quand elle souriait chaleureusement, que ses cheveux encadraient élégamment son visage, que ses yeux pétillaient comme s’ils cachaient des feux d’artifices. Elle était un ange, la plus belle des étoiles.  _ Bon sang. _

Ymir eu alors une idée.

“C’est bon, Krista, j’ai fait mon voeu.

\- Moi aussi! J’espère qu’il se réalisera bientôt!

\- Pareil.”

Souriantes, les deux filles restèrent ainsi, fixant le ciel encore longtemps après la disparition de la dernière étoile filante. Krista avait fini par se blottir contre Ymir quand elle eut froid; la plus grande avait cru sentir son coeur s’arrêter au moment où elle sentit sa tête se poser sur son épaule. Il y avait quelque chose de magique à cet instant, comme si le temps s’était arrêté.

“Ymir?

\- Oui?

\- Merci d’être venue avec moi. C’était vraiment super de regarder ça avec toi.”

Ymir lui sourit tandis qu’elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues.

“Tout le plaisir est pour moi. On n’a qu’à refaire ça un de ces quatres.”

_ Je souhaite pouvoir passer le restant de ma vie à tes côtés. _


End file.
